A better tommorrow?
by Smurf4
Summary: The true sequel to FF7. Red 13 tells his children what happened after the battle with Seph. And trust me it is not all rosy! Full of violence,sex humour and an epic tale. Plzzzzz review it!


A better tommorrow?  
  
The basic deal with this fic is that it tells the story of the FF7 team after the event against Sehporith. It contains rib cracking humour (some of which may be offensive) and some sexual scenes so if your under 13 or so you should not be reading it.  
  
[Prolouge]  
  
Kyrite: Oi you two pups get the fuck in here!! Your dad wants to talk to ye  
  
Seto Jr: [Turns to other pup] Think it's gonna be about how dad crushed meteor with his bare hands?  
  
Magenta: Or maybe it's gonna about grandad Seto?  
  
Kyrite: Get the hell into da cave or yer hides will get a whippen  
  
Both pups: Coming mama!! [Run into cave]  
  
Red 13: [allows breeze to sway decorations on his mane] Greetings pups, this time I shall tell you a tale with great meaning. A tale which can be related to life today. Perhaps what I am about to tell is not all heroic and does not feature as much of me as I would wish but it shall be intresting.  
  
[Pups gaze in awe at Red]  
  
Red 13: I think you are old enough now to hear the harsh reality of this. We all know what happened with meteor but what happened after?  
  
[Cue flashback]  
  
[1 year after the events with meteor]  
  
Red 13: Any luck?  
  
Cid: No!! No fuckin luck ok!! If you would get up off yer damn ass then maybe we would be ok!  
  
Red 13: [sinks to ground] I have no thumbs so how can I help?  
  
Cid: You full of excuses... [stares at airship full of rusty equipment and moss] This once proud airship has failed the test of time..  
  
Red 13: Surely you can get others to help you..  
  
Cid: You know as well as I do that Cloud,Tifa and Aeris are all hung up with their life in Kalm. Barett is off with AVALANCHE.. I wouldn't ask him to leave that. Vincent is offa with the Turks again.. no help there..  
  
Red 13: Look's like Cait won't be returning since I haven't seen him in months.  
  
Cid: I will bet all my gil that ol Yuffie won't come back either.. Wutai needed her? Hah [sneers] my ass..  
  
Red 13: Why not hire some repair men?  
  
Cid: Outsiders? [spits on mossy floor] It'll be a cold day inna Cid land before outsiders are tinkering in my machine..  
  
Red 13: [looks at hole in ceiling] I wonder how Cloud is doing now?  
  
---------  
  
Tifa: [bounces up and down moaning with pleasure] ohhh.. muhh.. Zack: [beneath Tifa] muhh.. [thrusts faster and faster]  
  
[door swings open]  
  
Cloud: Hey Tifa guess what! [shocked] GET THE FUCK OFFA HER!!  
  
Tifa: [attempts to remove her wet pussy from Zack] woah! [falls off the bed in weakness]  
  
Zack: Tifa... you were amazing! [gasps]  
  
Cloud: THAT'S IT PUNK YOU'RE A DEAD MAN! [withdraws Buster sword]  
  
Zack: Woah!! [tries to get up but is filled with too much pleasure]  
  
Cloud: [displays wicked smile] Time to be neutered boy! [Slices Zack's cock in two]  
  
Zack: ARGGGGGGHHHH!! Tif..a stop this mad man!  
  
Tifa: [groans on the ground]  
  
Cloud: [examines sword] Shit Zack you dirtied up old busty!! You gonna pay for that!  
  
Zack: No..o pleaaaase!  
  
[door swings open]  
  
[Policeman walks]  
  
Tifa: [comes to her senses]  
  
Police: We have reports of an illegal immegrant entering kalm. [examines neutered soldier] Ah ha!! That must be the guy [nods to other police].  
  
Zack: huh?  
  
Police: [laughs] Those crazy Wutai kids and their traditions.  
  
[two policemen carry off the wounded Zack]  
  
Cloud: [stares at Tifa] If you weren't so damn hot I would be so damn pissed!  
  
Tifa: [smiles]  
  
Cloud: [shakes head] Get some damn clothes on you damn slut.. If I had known you would be doing this I would have accepted Aeris's proposal.  
  
Tifa: [begins getting dressed] Sorry honey.. I have needs you know [ties back hair]  
  
Cloud: We all have needs [stores Buster sword] Like I have needs to have a faithful wife.  
  
Tifa: [lowers head] Sorry..  
  
Cloud: [stares out window] I got a job you know.. down in the ranch.  
  
Tifa: Congrats..  
  
Cloud: [opens door] You don't mean that.. I dunno if you even care anymore [slams door]  
  
Tifa: [wipes tear from eye][looks out window]  
  
[Curtain suddenly flickers from a window opposite to the Strife household.] 


End file.
